dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destructivedisk Anthology/My Final Thoughts
This page is just going to be used for me to rank all of the stories that I have thus far anthologized, and for me to list some concluding thoughts on my writings in general. Do note that these rankings may not necessarily be based off the overall ratings that I gave my stories on their individual pages. #Tien: Origins #Why Bother? #One #A Front #Like A Bitch #Semi-Charmed #If Only You Knew #Human Forces #A Sprint to the Top #Special #A Konatsian Family Reunion #Yu Yu Hakusho Z #Dragon Ball IP #A Sore Face Final Thoughts My strengths as a fanfiction writer include: #'Writing: '''So I've slipped up a few times with my writing, but on the whole my stories are well-written and descriptive. I can write well in most different types of prose, including first-person, third-person, and script form. I can also write fairly well in poetic form. However, there's still a lot of room for improvement on that end. #'Originality:' I used to think that my biggest strength as a fanfiction writer was that I was a good writer. Looking back on it, I can see that that is not the case. I can't think of a single story in my collection that could be considered conventional. Each story is completely my own and they're all unique in their own way. What really differentiates me from other good writers, like Hyper Zergling and Zeon1, is that I am always fully original. #'Humor: My stories, even the serious ones, never take themselves too seriously. Stories like Tien: Origins and A Front are sprinkled with little bits of humor throughout and it's helpful for keeping the reader engaged. Some of my humor stories, like Human Forces and Like A Bitch, are really funny stories and are good parodies of other works. #'''Plotlines: Not every story is as brilliantly plotted as the others, but I've definitely shown the ability to craft a good plot over the years. A Front, Tien: Origins, and If Only You Knew all have good plots, and most of my one-shots have plots that are at least solid. My weaknesses as a fanfiction writer include: #'Dialogue:' Frankly put, my dialogue is very often just not good. In my earlier stories, it was absolutely awful; in my more recent stories, it's been better, but I still really need to improve it. The best way for me to remedy this is to remember that dialogue should always serve two purposes: to move the plot forward and to develop the characters. If I can do that while always making the dialogue realistic, I can drastically improve the quality of my dialogue. #'Characterization:' I would say that, to date, I've only created two stories with good characterization. Those two stories are Why Bother? and A Front. Outside of that, my characters have been very weak and underdeveloped. Every character in Tien: Origins was weak aside from Kordar, who was all right, and most of the fanon characters have been underdeveloped. In some cases, my characters are atrociously out of character, including Korin in A Sprint to the Top, Chiaotzu in Tien: Origins, and everyone in Dragon Ball IP. I definitely need to work on this in coming stories. #'Pacing: '''Simply put, I have trouble with properly pacing my stories. Stories including Semi-Charmed, A Front, and A Sprint to the Top suffer from really poor pacing. Working on this will take time, but I need to focus on evenly spreading out the events in my stories and assuring that more important events get a larger amount of time devoted to them. #'Thematics: '''My themes are oftentimes either too overt or too subtle. I need to express my themes more clearly through actions rather than words, because it makes for a much more powerful theme overall. I also need to develop my themes more extensively, particularly in multi-chapter stories. It is important for me to reflect my themes more consistently when I write in order to make my stories more cohesive and meaningful. I will see you again when I finish my next batch of 14 stories. Ta-ta! Category:Destructivedisk